More Than Friends
by P2tbAnimeGirl
Summary: It's been days since Ichigo mysteriously disappeared. Monika, a childhood friend of Ichigo's, is starting to get tired of waiting for him to return. Will she still feel the same about Ichigo once she learns the truth about him?


_DISCLAIMER: [__Bleach and All of its characters ©Tite Kubo] I do NOT own Bleach or any of the canon characters! _

Writers Note: Hello reader, I have decided to edit and revise this story. The older version was in great need of grammar editing, that's for sure. I have added a lot to this story to improve it. I'm actually really happy with how this one-shot turned out in the end. I hope you enjoy this story! Feedback is loved!

"Monika" A voice echoed through the silence. I turned to see Rukia standing in the doorframe. "How you doing?" she asked.

"Okay…Just thinking." I replied, looking back out the window. Ichigo had gone missing a few days ago. Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, and Renji had no clue where he went, and I was beginning to worry about him. I missed him terribly. Urahara and Yoruichi said that there was nothing to worry about and that Ichigo was fine, but I just didn't like being without him for too long.

"About Ichigo?" She asked. I nodded in agreement. Rukia walked closer than sat beside me "He'll be fine, he's an idiot but he knows what he's doing"

"Yeah." I replied, a light-hearted smile played on my lips. Rukia stayed and talked with me for about an hour before she left. She was trying to help me feel better about Ichigo's sudden disappearance, and I did appreciate it, but nothing really seemed to help me at the moment.

Ichigo and I had been best friends for as long as I could remember. My family had lived next door to his family after all. So it was only to be expected that we would become such great friends. But over the years I found myself growing more and more attached to Ichigo. I've just started to think and believe that I may even be in love with Ichigo.

Now completely bored with the oh-so-familiar view out the window, I created my microphone head set. I lifted my fingers gracefully high above to where my right ear was and slowly dragged it down to where my mouth was. As I did this a bright silvery object began to appear. Once my hand was past my mouth, the glowing figure around the whole right side of my face finally took a solid form. This was my most precious microphone set.

You see, I'm a bit more than a regular human. I've been gifted with strong spirit energy. Unlike strength or Healing abilities like Orihime and Chad have, my powers are very different. I've always enjoyed singing when I was younger and as the years grew on, my voice got more powerful. Living in Karakura Town heightened my spiritual powers and awareness, so my voice works on a spiritual level now. They say that you sing from your soul, right? Anyways, the Microphone that I use amplifies my voice and my singing so that my voice becomes so sharp that it can cut, slice, or do anything a sword can. It can pierce through skin, organs, tissue, and my voice can even confuse or stun my enemies with a simple pitch switch.

I began to sing to myself softly, in hopes to try to get my mind off of Ichigo's sudden disappearance. But soon found that nothing helped. No matter what I did, my mind always wondered back to Ichigo. I just really hoped, wherever he was right now, that he was ok.

I finished singing and looked out my window once more. It was darker now and I need to get some rest. I took off my microphone, as I did it just turned back to its pure white glowing form before it faded into nothing in my hand. I walked over to my bed and then threw myself down on it and fell asleep.

I hadn't been asleep for very long when I heard an annoying knocking sound. I woke up to see that someone was throwing rocks at my window. I hopped out of bed and walked over to see who it was. If it was that little punk from down the street, who also happened to be friends with my younger sister, he would seriously regret being born. That kid probably got my room confused with my sisters. Way to go Romeo!

"Hey! Do you know what time it is punk!" I shouted as I opened the window. I instantly regretted the words though.

"Yo! What's up Monika?" The too familiar and cool voice of Ichigo called up to my window. I was embarrassed that I had called him a punk accidently, but I was relieved to see he was alright.

"Ichigo! Where on earth have you been?" I asked surprised, while also trying to cover up for my rudeness.

"Training with a few friends. I just got back." Ichigo called up to me as he began to climb up my house to where my window was. Thank god the Ivy vine I planted years ago had thrived and now scaled the house.

"What new friends?" I asked, looking down.

"I'll explain everything once I get up there" Ichigo said, still climbing the Ivy vine. I waited until he was sitting on my window sill.

"What new friends? And what kind of training? Are you going to leave again?" I asked in rapid fire succession.

"They're Vizards. Monika, I have a new power that I need to learn to control. So yes, I will be leaving again. But I wanted to see you again." Ichigo began.

"But why do you have to leave again? Your family has been worried sick about you for these past few days. I've been worried about you too! And what on earth is a Vizard?" I asked, totally lost.

"When Urahara reawakened my soul reaper powers, he also accidently hollowfied me. I have a hollow inside of me. That's what it means to be a Vizard." Ichigo explained.

"What do you mean you have a hollow inside of you?" I asked, alarmed. I saw what happened two months ago when a hollow attacked Orihime. _Would Ichigo become a monster? Would he become someone else? Would I louse the Ichigo I had fallen in love with?_ So many questions raced through my mind.

"Do you remember when I fought Byakuya?" He asked. I nodded. How could anyone forget that fight? I saw that fight along with the others from the side of the cliff. I saw the immense power that both Ichigo and Byakuya displayed. What new power could he have gotten that was stronger than his Bankai?

"My inner hollow came out during that fight, and it keeps awakening on its own now. I couldn't control it then and it'll only get worse if I don't learn how to control it. I don't want to hurt anyone because of the hollow inside of me." Ichigo said.

"But-" I began to protest but I was cut off by Ichigo as he placed his lips on mine. I froze, not too sure if this was the best dream I ever had or if this was real. I must have turned a million shades of red once I realized that I wasn't dreaming. I began to finally kiss him back, and Ichigo smiled a bit.

"Monika, I have to go back for a little bit longer. I came back because I wanted to see you and I'll see you again when I come back again. I love you Monika, I always have." Ichigo said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you too, Ichigo." I said as I hugged him back. At that moment I didn't care that Ichigo had some sort of monster inside of him, I knew that he would always be the same Ichigo that I knew and loved.

I knew that from here on out we would be more than friends.


End file.
